1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to easels and more particularly pertains to a new reading and writing bed easel for conveniently reading or writing within a bed or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of easels is known in the prior art. More specifically, easels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art easels include U. S. Pat. No. 5,265,541; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,630; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,736; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,786; U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,544; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,305,853.
In these respects, the reading and writing bed easel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently reading or writing within a bed or the like.